Holiday's in Mystic Falls
by MissCuddless
Summary: Holiday shots. Many ships and many holidayssss.


Enjoy this christmas fanfic, it's a hell of a lot better than the show. Rant at end of story. :)

* * *

><p><strong>December 23<strong>

_Caroline's Pov_

I woke up this morning to my best friends giggling in the kitchen. I don't understand how they are perfectly fine. I miss Stefan so much. He and the other boys are overseas at war.. I'm afraid he won't be home for Christmas or our 2 year anniversary, the day after christmas.

"Care!" Bon yells from downstairs. We are currently living in the Salvatore casa as we like to call it. "Get up and come down here!"

"I'm coming." I quickly get up, brush my teeth and head down to the cocina.

"Oh you look great." Elena said smirking.

"Guys" I said quietly.

"we know caroline, you miss stefan." Bonnie said patting my back before we all sat down at the table with our coffees

"He misses you too." Elena said with her famous smile.

"Dont yall miss Damon and Jeremy?" I asked "and Alaric and Matt?"

"Well yeah." Elena said taking a sip.

"Who's all coming over for christmas?" Bonnie asked changing the subject.

"My Mom" I said

"Mmm, Enzo said he was coming down. Damon told him to take care of the house on holidays so we dont burn it down." Elena mentioned. Which is true. "Liv and Luke said they might be able to come." I smiled, we've been getting closer to them and they are really amazing people.

"does that mean Enzo is cooking?" I asked and we all laughed. "anyone else?" I said looking over to bonnie.

"I asked Rebekah if her and her brothers are coming, she said they might stop by and visit." Bonnie said. "What about grandma?"

"Why do we call Katherine, grandma again?" I asked slightly laughing.

"Because I take care of all of you children slash adults." We all turned our heads to Katherine standing there.

"Grandma!" the three of us said in unison with excitement.

"I feel really old when yall call me that." Katherine smiled. "I got presents!" Bonnie and I got really excited, Elena had a smart remark.

"That doesnt help your situation" Katherine looked at her Doppelganger stuck out her tounge.

"Do yall know if the boys are coming home?" She asked and I was sad again.

"Alaric said there is a nitnty nine percent chance they aren't." Elena answered. Katherine walked over to me and gave me a hug, I just cried.

"It's been over six months you guys.." I said wiping my face.

"I think Bonnie and I are going to just going to watch movies today is that okay with you two?" elena asked. Katherine and I nodded. "Great. bonnie is going to get our blankets, I'm going to the bathroom. one of you pick a movie and the other make hot cocoa? and popcorn?"

"Ooo I do the hot cocoa and popcorn." Katherine said going over to the cabinets grabbing cups.

"I guess I'll pick the movie." I sniffled and walked over to the living room. and all day we watched movies until we fell asleep at 4 in the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>December 24<strong>

_Elena's Pov_

Christmas eve! woo. Alaric and Matt are coming home today. got a letter couple days ago that they were coming home I just didnt want to upset caroline. I didnt tell bonnie because if they wanted her to know they'd tell her.

"Girls get up." I said to the three still on the couch from last night.

"Shh, five more minutes." said my lovely doppel.

"Katherine get up so I can tell you a secret." After I said that Caroline shot up from her spot real quick. "Wow. Goodmorning." Katherine got up and looked like a hot mess.

"Bon, if you dont get up you cant open a present today." Katherine said shaking her.

"You guys are so lame." Bonnie said sitting up and throwing her pillow at me.

"Go get dres-" I started to say when there was a knock at the door.

"Grandma is here?!" Matt said from the outside of the door.

"Matty Blue!" Katherine ran to the door, quickly fixed herself and then opened the door. Caroline looked at me with confusion. I just shrugged.

"what about me?" Alaric said walking in. I ran to him and gave him a hug

"I missed yall so much." I then walked over to matt and gave him a hug too.

"Have you heard from Stefan?" Caroline said sounding upset.

"Sorry care, We havent heard anything." she sighed and cuddled next bonnie who only waved at the boys and went back to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Elena! Come down stairs I need help!" Called Alaric. What could he possibly need help with we left him in charge of setting the dinner table.<p>

I had put up my hair in bun because I was going to do my hair. I was still dressed in my pajamas.

"What do you-" I said as walking down stairs. I screamed, Damon was right there waiting for me. I jumped from the bottom step on to him. Bonnie and Caroline came running down after I screamed with their hair half done or make up half done.

"Ya'll look good!" Damon said to them and bonnie laughed. "You going to stay there babe?"

"Yes I am." I said then kissed his cheek.

"Stefan?" Caroline said worried. Damon sighed.

"He's in recovery over there, I don't know when they are sending him home." He said

"Recovery?" Bonnie asked

"He was shot many times." I got down from damon and looked at caroline. Damon walked over to her and hugged her. "He will be okay." he kissed her head. "I promise." he pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to her.

"What is this?" she asked

"He told me to give it to you if he wouldnt make it home by tomorrow.. Dont open it just yet." He hugged her again and walked into the kitchen with the guys.

"Care?" I asked her.

"I'm gonna skip dinner and go to bed. Don't worry about me." she replied. I nodded at her and went into the kitchen with bonnie as she walked passed.

"You guys can bond tonight we are gonna go upstairs and go have dinner with Caroline." Bonnie said to them while I made our plate of food.

"I think she needs us too." Alaric said. "Where's Katherine?"

"She should be out of the shower by now." I said "Come on lets go make her smile."

* * *

><p>"you guy's are amazing. Thank you so much for making me feel better." Caroline said smiling at us.<p>

"Care, I want to give you something." Katherine said grabbing a box out of her bag that was next her and handing it to her. "Stefan wanted me to give you this whenever I felt like you needed it."

"Why didnt he give it to me?!" Damon said offended. which was cute.

"Everyone trusts grandma." Katherine smiled at him.

Caroline took a deep breath and open the box. Her eyes lit up and she smiled so big.

"It's a locket." She said opening the locket and there was a picture of them two kissing for the first time. Photo credits to my spying self. "He's truly amazing."

"Agreed" Katherine and I said in unison. we looked at each other and laughed.

"Guys go away I want to sleep now." Caroline said. "I want to have a moment with my boyfriend." We all got up and told her goodnight and left her room. We went to bed ourselves.

* * *

><p><strong>December 25 <strong>

_Bon Bon's Pov_

I woke up before everyone grabbed my blanket and walked outside and sat on the new porch swing we had got the salvatore's months before they left.

Its beautiful out here and peaceful. I think it was about twenty minutes before I noticed a car pulling up. Did I mention that I love christmas? I see my love and I think thats oh my gosh. YES.

I got up from the swing and ran into Jeremy's arms.

"I missed you so much." I looked at Stefan and smiled "Last night when we all left her room, i stayed at the door and heard ask santa to bring her soldier home." He smiled. "But I have a good way to suprise her. come on."

we walked into the house, Katherine and Alaric were up making breakfast. I shushed them and told them to follow. Elena and Matt were coming down the stairs and I told them to be quiet and follow as well.

When we made it to Caroline I told everyone to stay and I motioned stefan to follow.

"Caroline can I lay next to you?" she turned over to where she would be facing him and nodded. I looked at stefan and motion him to lay down next to her so he did. "Care, look at me." I said once more.

She opened her eyes and started to cry when she saw Stefan.

"That was so cute!" Elena said caroline turned back around and covered her face when she noticed Elena recording the whole thing.

"DOG PILE!" Jeremy called out and we all piled on stef and Care. Well Grandma and Alaric didnt.

Damon and I were on top and were laughing our butts off at everyone else struggling.

"Last one to the kitchen has to help clean up!" Damon and I stayed where we were after Caroline said that.

"Guys Liv, Luke and Tyler are here!" Alaric yelled. We all ran down the stairs and I think Elena tripped down the stairs.

"are they always like this on christmas?" Luke asked tyler.

"yep." Tyler said and then helped elena up. " you okay?" she nodded and we all walked in to the dining room.

"This table is huge. how many are coming?" Liv asked.

"Twenty of us, I'm sure." Matt said after counting the chairs. Liv's eyes went wide.

"Breakfast in the living room you guys!" Katherine yelled. "No more running!"

"But Grandma!" Said by a few of us.

* * *

><p>"Grandma! can we open presents now?" I asked<p>

"Yes, what time is it?" She asked looking around the room for a clock.

"Its seven fifteen." Liv told her.

"After everyone is done go into the dining room so we can eat." She said walking back into the kitchen.

Everyone had so much fun opening gifts all the new clothes, jewlery, damon got all the girls boots, Elena got the boys sports stuff so they can play after dinner. It was just a great time.

"Guyssss shhh stefan is trying to ask me something." Caroline said to all of us.

"HOLD ON!" Elena yelled and got her phone out and everyone that wasnt in the room came in and sat around the lovely couple.

"Caroline you are a crazy girl." Stefan started off and we laughed "but that's what makes you so beautiful. and I want to spend forever with you."

"Because we can actually do that." damon said very quiet.

"and because I explained everything else earlier, Will you marry me?" Stefan finished

"I'd be an idiot to say no." Stefan smiled "yes, I'd love to." stefan stood up and kissed her.

"Aww I swear yall are cuter than the rest of us." I said

"knock knock!" said someone from the door.

"Really jess? knock knock?!" I noticed it was Joey from whitmore. Her, Jess and Courtney were our dorm neighbors and they clicked with us instantly.

"Courtney! Joey! Jess!" said Caroline. They all adore each other. Caroline opened the door for them and showed them her ring and they squealed.

"Oh my gosh! Caroline, Did stefan?" said Klaus. Caroline looked at him and nodded. I'm glad they're great friends.

"Rebekah! Come help me finish dinner!" Katherine yelled from the kitchen. Everyone finally all walked in.

"Elena! Bonnie!" Said courtney moving out the way.

"Hey! How are you!" I asked

"Really good." We hugged and went on into the dinning room. Then Liz came in and said hello to everyone.

The seating arrangement was set boy girl. Seating is very important. Let me tell you from a vertical point of view.

Liz across from Kol

Jeremy across from Me!

Bekah across from Matt

Luke across from Liv

Joey across from Klaus

Elijah across from Katherine

Jess across from Alaric

Damon across from Elena

Courtney across from tyler Tyler

Stefan across from Caroline

Best seating arrangement. I've never been so happy, these guys each and every one of them are my life. I dont know what i'd do without them.

"Merry Christmas" I said raising my glass.

"Merry Christmas" Everyone replied and dug in to their food.

* * *

><p>Okay so I hope everyone enjoyed this. It'll only be up until Valentines day. ;) so my rant. well not a rant. I'm not spoiling but after 6x09 im done with delena. I really dont care about them. I do love those characters not so much elena at the moment but I love damon for realizing all bonnies done for not just him but all of them. with that said don't expect relationshipy stories from me. might have some bamon and steroline. might. i think everyone needs to be independent for Matty blue's sake. though rumor has it that he and or liz will die so yeah for his sake.<p>

Song that inspired this story was 'Santa bring my soldier home' by the Stunners. Follow me on insta IG: Misscuddles

bye guys! xoxxo


End file.
